


Ready to party?

by LiveLaughWrite



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughWrite/pseuds/LiveLaughWrite
Summary: Ever wonderd what's going on in the dirty parts of Bill's brain? Well, here's a little look inside!





	

I lay flat on the couch with my eyes closed, but it doesn’t really seem to make sense, the room keeps spinning around me. I’m so fucking drunk and I fucking love it!

‘Hey, Bill.’

I can feel Tom’s foot nudging the side of my leg. I slowly open my eyes and see him standing before me, holding two drinks.

‘Move.’ he continues.

I physically need to force my body to set into motion. I push myself up from the couch, into a sitting position. Then I pull my legs in, to make room for Tom to sit next to me. He hands me one of the two drinks he was holding.

‘What is it?’ I ask.

‘Just drink.’ is all he says.

I don’t know why, but without further protesting or thinking, I take a zip.

‘God, Tom, do you want to kill me or something? I can’t handle this anymore!’ I cry out dramatically as I feel the alcohol burn down my throat.

‘Just admit you love it.’, he chuckles.

‘I do.’ I admit, ‘You know what else I love?’

‘What?’

I pull out one foot from under me and push my toes into the flesh of Tom’s leg.

‘This.’ I try to make it sound sexy, as the tension grows in between us, ‘You.’

His only reaction is to chuckle and to slightly shake his head, but he doesn’t answer me. Alright, fine, then I’ll make him answer me.

I put my drink down on the table next to us and sit back up on my knees. With a playful grin pulling on the corners of my lips, I approach him closer and closer, until my knees hit his leg. Then I stretch out my finger to touch his face. Making sure that, as my finger trails down his cheek, my nail scratches his skin lightly.

‘You know how much I love you, right?’ my voice almost sounds childish.

The response I was hoping to get, is exactly the one I’m getting. In one swift motion, Tom turns his head in my direction to look at me, but this time it doesn’t stop there.

He launches forward to capture my bottom lip between his. After some biting and sucking, which pulls the first moan out of my throat, he slips his tongue into my mouth. Without thinking for a second, I kiss back and the kiss immediately deepens.

I crawl onto Tom’s lap and feel his hands immediately slide towards their goal, my ass. I grin against his lips and push my crotch forward, so it presses into his, which delivers me a sexy moan out of his throat.

‘Shit, Bill, this is so wrong, but you make me so hot.’ he breaths out against my lips, by that breaking our kiss.

I grin back and while I continue to look him in the eye, I let my hands slide under his shirt. Unfortunately for him, we’re twins, so I know every single sensitive spot on his body. I make sure not to leave them untouched.

‘You make me so hot too.’

A shiver runs through my body, as I feel his hand slide between my legs. He starts to stroke and squeeze me playfully.

‘Don’t do that, or you’re going to make me come before the party even started.’ I continue, after which I pull his shirt over his head.

My action kind of forces him to stop what he was doing for a moment, but as soon as his hands are free again, one of them is back between my legs.

‘Really? So what did you have in mind?’, he asks.

While still looking at me with that sexy grin on his face, he unzips my pants and hooks his finger behind the elastic band of my boxers. Fuck! I push my hips forward, which causes him to slightly touch my bundle of very sensitive nerves. I gasp and my nails dig into his skin, after which I whisper: ‘I want you to fuck me, Tom.’

I bite down on the skin in his neck, before I continue: ‘Hard and fast, just like old times.’

‘As you wish.’, he whispers into my ear.

After that, his free hand travels to my neck as well and he forces me to look at him again. Before I can even register what is happening, he’s back to kissing me again. We have to face one little interruption when my shirt is being pulled over my head, but we don’t take much time for that.

When we’re both half naked, he tightly wraps his arms around me and lifts me from the couch. I wrap my legs around his hips and proceed to kiss him like a hungry animal, as he carries me up the stairs.

He walks into his bedroom and puts me down on my feet, my lower legs touching the side of the bed. I expect to be pushed down on it any second, but apparently, other things have to come first.

Other things meaning, getting me out of my pants. Tom makes sure to take his time with this and touches me wherever he can, as long as he can. As soon as my jeans hit the floor, he looks up at me in expectation. I step out of the puddle of clothes that formed at my feet and he grins in approval.

As soon as he’s back on his feet and facing me, I reach out to his pants and start to work it down his ass. Now it’s my turn to touch every inch of his skin and so I do. Sometimes biting an licking it, while I work my way down.

To tease him, I even wrap my lips around his erection and suck lightly. He moans and groans in protest when I let him go after just a few seconds. I can’t help the grin appearing on my face, as I stand back up.

‘Bill…’, Tom starts in a shaky voice.

_No! Please, no, don’t tell me now that you don’t want to do this anymore. Fuck, Tom, please don’t._

‘What?’

‘Turn around.’, he continues.

_O fuck…_

My legs spontaneously start to tremble beneath me, as I do as he says. He steps forward behind me, so he’s really close to me now. I can feel his breath against my neck, as he whispers: ‘You know the next step, right?’

I nod.

‘Do it.’, he commands.

I kneel down onto the matrass and place my hands in front of me. Only seconds later, I can feel Tom behind me again. I already struggle to breath, although nothing is really happening… yet. But just the thought of it makes me shiver all over my body.  

I moan as I feel Tom’s hands return to my body. He starts stroking my skin again, making his way to my ass, where his fingers are wanted more than anything at this point. I moan again, hard this time, as two fingers enter me and push my ass towards his hand. This was possible after just a short time of preparation. Yes, I’m that horny.

‘Shit, Tom, please!’, I beg.

His fingers are touching my G-spot, and I know that as soon as he trades his fingers for something else, he’ll hit it with every thrust. And shit, I want that so bad right now.

Tom seems to read my mind as his fingers slide out of me. He sits up and bows down, so his body hovers over mine. The hand which he doesn’t need to keep himself up, glides up my stomach, in the direction of my neck. With a gentle grip around my throat, he forces my head sideways, which grants him better access to my neck, and playfully bites down.

‘So, are we ready to party?’, he asks.

‘Mm, yes.’, I reply.

Tom sits back up on his knees and both his hands, take a hold on my hips. With force, he pulls me toward him and buries himself inside of me. I moan and immediately start to move along with him.

I close my eyes and try to focus on keeping myself steady. I almost need to tell my arms to keep me upright, to not let me down right now. But it’s kind of hard to focus on anything other than the person behind you, literally filling you, which feels so amazing.

Of course, Tom decides to make it a little harder on me, when his hand dives in between my legs. He starts stroking me and moves his hand in the same way as he moves his hips. Hard, firm and in a pace that almost threatens to kill me.

Just as I want to open my mouth, to warn him for my orgasm, I know it’s too late. My body starts to shiver more violently and breathing almost becomes too hard. Yup, here we go!

‘Fuck, Tom, fuck, fuck, fuck.’, I moan.

He moans too and breaths out my name over and over, which makes it even more hot.

As soon as I’m able to breath and relax again, I collapse on the matrass. Then suddenly, Tom’s hands disappear from my body and the room around me is pitch black. I turn my head to find my boyfriend, Andreas, still fast asleep.

‘Holy shit.’, I whisper to myself, ‘That was so hot.’

I turn to my side and try to get out of bed without waking up sleeping beauty next to me. Luck is on my side today and it works. I’m next to the bed and he’s still sleeping.

A sigh of relief leaves my body and without turning on the lights, I reach for a clean pair of boxers in my closet. Andreas and I behaved for once, last night, so during my little wet dream just then, I was wearing boxers.

As soon as I’m in the bathroom, I decide to take a quick shower. The damp feeling on my skin tells me I’ve also been sweating a lot and I would really like to wash that off.

I turn on the shower and step under it. As soon as the warm water hits my skin, I can feel myself relax. I suck in a deep breath, hold it for a while and then release it slowly. After that I throw my head back, so the water hits my face as well. For that, I need to close my eyes.

Doing this, immediately turns my eyelids into cinema screens. Images from my dream, start to flash before my eyes and make me shiver again. It was all so fucking real. I could feel everything Tom was doing to me and when I focus, I can still feel it.

It’s not like my brain switched a few things and made Andreas look like Tom, because I really felt the difference. I’m sure it was Tom doing all this to me, fucking my brains out.

Almost without thinking, my hand starts to wander down my belly and slides in between my legs. The images from my dream alone, already are enough to make a panting mess out of me again. I lean back against the tile wall of the shower and moan as I start touch myself more effectively.

Immediately after that moan escaped my lips, I bite my lip. I need to be quiet, I really can’t have Andreas waking up right now. If he wakes up and decides to come and check on me, I’ll have a lot to explain. For one, why I’m in the shower in the middle of the night and second, why I’m here stroking myself.

I’ve never actually talked to Andreas about what has happened between me and Tom in the past, so I’m not sure how he’ll react to this. The fact that I’m still dreaming about it and the fact that I’m in here right now, still enjoying it.

The next moan escapes my lips, when I pick up the pace a little. My thoughts bring me back to the point where Tom touched me there and I try to do it just as he did. Steady, hard, fast, so good! The little video inside my head keeps playing and I imagine Tom doing this to me again.

And then, without a warning, a second orgasm hits me which didn’t involve Andreas at all. I know this is pretty bad, but I couldn’t help myself.

My body continues to lean up against the wall as I try to catch my breath again. In the meantime, I enjoy the water on my skin, washing every trace away of what just happened. A satisfied smile plays around my lips, as I turn off the shower.

I don’t feel like making a big deal out of getting myself dry. Normally I blow dry my hair, but with the whole “Andreas is sleeping” thing involved, it doesn’t seem like a good idea. So I decide to just dry my hair as good as possible, with just a towel.

A few minutes later, I walk into my bedroom, where my boyfriend is still knock out on the bed. He turned around and probably was planning on cuddling me, but of course, I wasn’t there. The fact that this didn’t wake him up, tells me he’s in real deep. So maybe I could’ve just blow dry my hair after all, but, oh well…

I crawl back under the covers, of course I first made sure not to lay down on Andreas’s arm. The same arm, that wraps around me as soon as I’m next to him. I smile and stroke the arm of my sweet thing.

‘I love you.’, my thoughts whisper to him, as I close my eyes. Sleep hits me like a wrecking ball and I’m gone within seconds. The next morning I wake up from somebody running his fingers through my hair. I turn around and look at Andreas with sleepy eyes.

‘What are you doing?’, I ask.

‘Why is your hair wet?’, Andreas asks back, ‘Or at least, damp.’

‘I took a shower last night.’

I turn back and push my face inside my pillow. _Don’t blush, Bill, don’t… blush!_

‘Yeah, I got that, but why?’, he asks.

‘I couldn’t sleep.’, is the first excuse I can come up with.

‘Oh, couldn’t you? Well, you know, you could’ve just woke me. I would’ve loved to help you sleep.’

His tone is very suggestive and as he crawls closer to me, his erection is pressed up against my ass. Well, what a lovely surprise.

‘Mm…’, is all I manage to get out.

I’m not even sure if I’m fully awake. I feel like I’m still drifting between heaven and earth and only register part of what is happening right now. Though, goosebumps fill my entire skin, when I hear Andreas whisper into my ear: ‘Turn around.’ _You know the next step, right?... Do it!_

I roll onto my back and Andreas crawls on top of me. I kiss him back hungrily as soon as his tongue meets mine. Oh yeah, here we go again!

His hands immediately reach for my boxers and he hooks his fingers behind the elastic band. I lift up my ass a little, so it’s easier for him to work them down. He always sleeps naked, sex or no sex, so I don’t have to undress him in any way.

As soon as he threw my boxers next to the bed, his hands are back on my body. One hand touches me wherever he can and the other dives in between my legs. He teases me by stroking me with the palm of his hand, which has me ready to go in seconds. Also, he doesn’t need a lot of time warming me up for what’s next.

_Shit, Bill, this is so wrong, but you make me so hot!_

I gasp for air as Andreas enters me and immediately picks up the pace. It just like he knows what happened in my dream last night and now he wants to prove to me, he can drive me wild as well. And shit, he can.

I let my nails dive into to skin of his arms and push my hips forward. Desperate, wanting. He immediately picks up on it and goes all in, giving me all he has. I squirm beneath him and have no control whatsoever over the sounds coming out of me.

I’m completely helpless and I can feel my whole system go into overdrive. This will not last long, this really will not last long. Just as I can feel my orgasm getting closer and closer, the stupidest words ever, leave my mouth.

‘Holy shit, Tom…’

As if struck by lightning, Andreas immediately stops all that he was doing and stares down on me with wide eyes. I imagine myself looking back at him with exactly the same expression on my face. Shit!

‘Shit, I’m so sorry… I don’t know… I just… Fuck, I’m so, so sorry!’, I stutter.

‘What the hell was that?’, he says.

‘I’m so sorry.’, I repeat.

I know I’m repeating myself over and over again. I desperately search my brain to come up with something else to say, but all it keeps firing back at me, are these words. Fuck, he’s going to be so pissed. I’m sure all he wants to do right now is kill me. I so blew it!

‘Andy, I…’, I try to speak again, but Andreas interrupts me by grinning his sexy playful grin at me. Also he starts to move in and out of me again, teasing me by moving very slowly. He leans down again and stops with his face just a few centimeters away from mine.

‘I assume this was you giving me a compliment?’, he asks in a tone just as teasing as his movements.

Without thinking, I nod as hard and convincing as I possibly can. After that, I pull him towards me and start to kiss him again.

Before I know it, we’re right back where we were. Bodies shivering, riding against each other and moans filling the damp air around us. This time, we don’t get interrupted by my stupid words and Andreas explodes right into me, pulling me along with him.

As soon as we both had our mind blowing orgasms, Andreas dives into my arms. I cuddle him and now run my fingers through his hair.

‘So, what just happened?’

I expected him to ask me this, but that doesn’t change the fact that I don’t know how to answer him.

‘I don’t know.’, I murmur.

‘Then why does something inside of me tells me you do know? This didn’t come out of nowhere, did it?’

‘I want to explain it to you, Andy, I do. But you really have to promise me not to freak the fuck out on me. Can you promise me that?’, I ask.

‘Why would I freak out? I won’t, unless you’re going to tell me you’re still fucking Tom behind my back.’

His tone is so dry, I can barely hold back a chuckle.

‘No, I’m not going to tell you that. It’s just that… I dream about it sometimes.’

At first, I decide to not give him too many details. I first need to see how he’s going to handle all this, before I tell him everything.

‘About sex with him?’, he asks.

I nod.

‘But, you weren’t dreaming during what we just did, were you?’

‘No, I wasn’t. But I did have a very realistic dream last night about it, it was just like it was really happening. And I wasn’t fully awake when you just jumped me, so I did have some flashbacks to my dream. So yeah, that’s what happened.’, this time I do blush.

‘In that case, I really don’t get why you didn’t just wake me.’, he chuckles.

‘Because of what I just told you, I didn’t know how you would react and was scared you’d be pissed. I didn’t want to fight with you in the middle of the night.’

‘Sweetie, why would I fight with you about something you dreamt? You don’t get to pick what you dream about. Would you be pissed at me, if I had a dream about sex with Patrick?’, he asks.

‘No, but that’s different.’, I murmur.

‘How?’

‘Well, Patrick is your ex, Tom is my brother. There is a difference.’

‘Well yes, if you look at it that way. But that’s not what I meant. I meant dreaming about someone you’ve had good sex with in general, leaving out the relationship towards that person.’, he explains.

‘Ah, yeah. Okay.’, I sigh.

Andreas brings his hands up and cups my face, looking at me with loving eyes.

‘It’s alright, baby, really.’, he presses a sweet kiss to my lips, then grins at me again, ‘Just promise me, you’ll wake me up next time.’

‘Deal!’

Andreas leans in and we start kissing again. Nope, we’re not done, let’s go for round four! Whatever, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is a part of a story I've been writing in Dutch. It tells the story about Bill's struggle in accepting he's gay and falling in love with Andreas. So if you guys are interested, let me know, then I might translate the whole thing. It involves cuteness, drama and a very good portion of Andy/Bill action. Please let me know what you guys think!


End file.
